


Doctors

by TabisMouse



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly after Seungri's car accident when he had to miss some of the group's performances. Seunghyun comes home to see if his maknae really IS feeling better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors

“You’re here,” Seungri’s voice is soft and a smile turns up the corners of his mouth. He turns his head to the door. 

“The flight landed an hour ago.” Seunghyun drops his duffle bag and pulls off his jacket. 

“I’m sad I missed it.”  
“I’m glad you did.” Seunghyun crawls onto the bed to lie pressed alongside Seungri. He nuzzles into his maknae’s neck. “You needed the rest.”

“I’m perfectly fine!” Seungri protests. “Really. The doctors are just over-reacting-,” he breaks off as Seunghyun starts to trail kisses down his neck.

“Really?” Seunghyun mutters, voice deep in his chest. “Lets see how well my little panda is doing.” He straddles Seungri and his lips begin to trace jawline. Seungri’s breath catches and he arches his neck into the kisses. 

“It’s,” Seungri pants, “been a month-” Seunghyun’s lips press against his, soft and enticing. 

“More than a month!” he continues as Seunghyun moves on to his ear. “I can perform! I’m not some inval-,” 

Seunghyun begins swirling his tongue at that one spot just below his ear and his hips thrust up involuntarily. Seunghyun pulls up to smile down at Seungri. “Go on,” he rumbles. Seungri glares up at him.

“I’m not an invalid!” Seungri says, a little too loudly. Seunghyun responds by taking off his shirt. Speaking is hopeless then. Seungri’s hands begin to slide up and down Seunghyun’s chest, fingertips ghosting over dark brown nipples and tracing over defined muscle. 

“Cheater,” he pouts.

“Alright non-invalid,” Seunghyun whispers as he leans back down breath tantalizing as it caresses the skin below Seungri’s ear. He grabs both Seungri’s hands and pins them against the headboard with one of his own. The other hand goes to his belt, long fingers slowly unfastening buckle. His eyes bore down into Seungri’s. Slowly, so slowly, he pulls the belt from it’s loops. 

Seungri bites his lip, familiar flutter building in his stomach, blood starting to rush towards his cock. 

Seunghyun threads the belt around Seungri’s wrists and through the posts in the headboard, tugging to be sure it’s tight enough to hold but not damage. When pulls and the leather tugs at Seungri’s wrists, the pain just shy of too much, just enough to pull a moan from Seungri’s lips.

Trapped, Seungri can do nothing as Seunghyun roughly shoves his shirt up. Seunghyun’s mouth clamps down on nipple and his tongue begins to flick. Seungri’s back arches and he shouts his hyung’s name. 

Seunghyun’s hands trail down to the drawstring of Ri’s pajama pants. He pulls and the knot comes undone. He slides his hand further down to palm at Seungri’s growing erection. Seungri ruts into the palm of Seunghyun’s hand, desperate for friction. He can feel precum wetting the front of his pants. 

Seunghyun’s mouth releases nipple and he begins to suck his way down Seungri’s stomach. He pauses to trail his tongue over the light hairs below Ri’s belly button. He moans as he watches Seungri writhe beneath him. 

“Hyung, hyung,” Seungri chants, still thrusting into Seunghyun’s hand. The head of his cock has pushed past the band of his pants to leak against the planes of his stomach. His head snaps up when Seunghyun’s wet tongue licks along his exposed head. Their eyes meet for a moment before Seungri’s head falls back against the pillows, all strength not used on thrusting gone. 

In one move Seunghyun’s hands pull pants over slim hips and his mouth engulfs Seungri’s exposed cock. Ri’s wrists strain against the belt as his back arches up, burying his cock in Seunghyun’s throat. Seunghyun relaxes his jaw and begins to flex his throat muscles in a slow rhythm, pulsing around Ri’s head while his tongue strokes along shaft. 

It only lasts for a moment. Seunghyun wants this to last. He pulls off and pulls Seungri’s pants completely off. He takes a moment to look down appreciatively. Seungri’s hair is a mess, short strands sticking every which way from rocking against the pillows. His skin is flushed red, shining from wet kisses, nipples hard and erect. Every muscle in his chest and stomach visible from the strain of pulling against the belt tying his wrists. His cock is throbbing where it lays against his stomach. 

Seunghyun unzips his fly and pulls down his underwear, freeing his own painful erection. He  
indulges in a few lazy strokes, enjoying the tingle that runs down his spine to pull at his cock. He can’t let that last too long either. 

He leaves himself exposed but doesn’t bother to take off his pants, instead he grabs Seungri’s thighs and pulls them apart. He lowers himself between them and notices they are shaking. He pulls them up on his shoulders and he stretches down on his stomach, arms up so he can grip Seungri’s hips, Seungri’s legs crooked on his back. 

Seunghyun nuzzles his nose along Seungri’s balls, and lets his tongue snake out from between his lips. He gently licks over the tender skin behind Seungri’s balls, and trails his tongue lower. He looks up. Seungri’s eyes are scrunched shut and his fingers are digging into leather.

Seunghyun closes his eyes and lets his tongue trail itself over Seungri’s rim, the muscles tight and twitching against him. Seunghyun moans in pleasure as he begins to lick with his tongue, slowly trailing it up and down, teasing at Seungri’s entrance. Ri’s whines echo every lick. Unbidden, Seunghyun’s hips began to grind into the bed below him, cock aching for friction, spurred by the legs quivering around him. His hands dig into Seungri’s hips and begin to slowly rock them against his mouth. 

He trails his tongue over Ri one last time, savoring the feel of Seungri’s ass before pressing down hard with the flat of his tongue, to stretch at the tight ring of muscle. Seungri’s back arches and Seunghyun begins to swirl his tongue. Seungri’s legs tighten around his head and there is a loud crack. Startled Seunghyun pulls himself up. Seungri looks at him, eyes wide. The belt free of the headboard, broken metal laying on Ri’s pillow. 

Seunghyun smirks down at Seungri. “That good, huh?” he asks. 

“Hyung -,” Seungri starts to protest but Seunghyun shushes him with a look. Instead he pulls himself off the bed. He grabs the little bottle and silver packet he’d stashed in his pockets before kicking his pants off and climbing atop Seungri. 

He opens the tube and drizzles a stream over their cocks. Seunghyun takes the both in one hand and begins to stroke them, cocks sliding against each other, the lube slicking and coating both men. Seunghyun leans forward on one arm to trap Seungri’s arms, still tied by the belt above his head. Seungri moans and arches into Seunghyun’s hand. His breath starts to quicken. Seunghyun breaks off. 

His hand grabs for the condom on the bed and he puts it between his teeth to rip it open. He rolls it, one-handed, over Seungri’s cock. 

“Wait, hyung, you aren’t prepped,” Seungri sputters. Seunghyun arches an eyebrow at him and reaches back to slide out the small plug he placed in himself earlier that day. He waves it at Seungri before tossing it over the side of the bed. He reopens the lube and slicks Seungri again. He tilts his hips to roll his ass over Seungri’s cock, lube coating his own entrance. Gingerly, Seunghyun lowers himself onto Seungri. 

“Seunghyun-ah,” Seungri moans, as Seunghyun envelops him. Seunghyun is tight and warm and the stimulation is too much. He’s going to come too soon, before his hyung. He bites his lip and tries to steady his breath. His arms strain against Seunghyun’s hand. 

“Touch. Yourself. Please,” Seungri begs, needing Seunghyun to come. Seunghyun acquiesces and begins to stroke himself, hand moving quickly, needing release. 

“Move, Ri,” Seunghyun commands. 

“But,” Seungri protests. 

Seunghyun lowers his head so his lips hover just above Seungri’s, eyes looking down softly. “Come with me, Seunghyun-ah” Seunghyun whispers. 

Seungri begins to thrust rapidly up into Seunghyun, cock slamming up into him repeatedly. Seunghyun’s hand quickens along his own cock and he shuts his eyes, lost in the sensation of Seungri’s cock and his own hand. His breath catches and he feels the release at the same moment as Seungri moans his name. Seungri’s body freezes, cock pulsing deep within him as Seunghyun comes over Ri’s stomach. 

Seunghyun’s head falls to the pillow and his body collapses alongside Seungri. “Yes,” he says when he regains his voice. “I do think the doctors are over-reacting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to aeryn_unnie for the beta and Veritinme for much needed pointers and safety tips.


End file.
